Signing in Ulfric
by JarlJohn
Summary: Before getting to Helgen, the Imperials must sign in the Stormcloaks. General Tullius decides to sign in Ulfric...personally.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls

They had just captured the Stromcloaks. They had all been signed off and put on the wagons for Helgen. Except, Ulfric Stormcloak.

Hadvar was writing down the information at the small outpost. Ulfric stood there alone with him in the room, hands tied and mouth gagged. Ulfric cursed to himself about the Empire. The door closed, as General Tullius entered. He chuckled, "Well Ulfric, you'll have a great view of the White Gold Tower when we place your head on a spike."

Ulfric said something, but it was muttered. "Hadvar. Allow me to have the pleasure to write him down. You go get the wagons ready."

"Yes, General Tullius." Hadvar said and walked out the door

Tullius sat down and wrote down the rest of the paper. He looked up at Ulfric and gave a smile. He stamped the paper and placed it in the pile. Ulfric assumed he was done, so he turned to leave. "Did I say you could leave?" General Tullius asked and walked up to Ulfric

Tullius punched Ulfric in the gut, making him fall against the wall. Tullius pulled Ulfric up and head butt him. Ulfric's head slammed into the wall, he groaned. Tullius grabbed his jaw; his tongue went up and down the side of his head. Ulfric's crotch tingled, as Tullius was already hard. Tullius' hand reached for Ulfric's ass and gave it a light smack, and then began to rub it. Ulfric moaned, as his semi-hard cock was begging to be touched.

General Tullius' tongue started to lick his ear and went back and forth. Ulfric was completely hard now, just enjoying Tullius' tongue on his face. Ulfric arched his back and began to hump Tullius' groin. "Oh…that's what you want." Tullius said

Tullius' hands cupped Ulfric's crotch and began to rub it. He eventually relieved him by taking his cock and balls out. Tullius grabbed his right testicle and began rubbing it. Using the other hand to take his own dick out. "If I take off your gag, will you be a good boy?" Tullius asked

Ulfric cringed at this Imperial scum belittling him, but he didn't care. He nodded, as Tullius took off his gag. "You know, take off my ropes and I could touch you." Ulfric offered

"I don't trust you that much." Tullius said

Tullius placed his tongue in the Nord's mouth. They both fought for control, both their mouths so hot. The door opened as Hadvar walked in, "General Tulli-By the Gods!"  
Both of the leaders looked at the wide eyed soldier. "Hadvar! What are you…thinking?" Tullius asked

Just looking at them got Hadvar wood, "I'm thinking-I'm thinking…this is the hottest thing I've ever seen."

General Tullius smiled and nudged his head to come over. Hadvar locked the door and ran over to General Tullius. Tullius and Ulfric's tongues went fighting back for dominance. General Tullius felt his ass being exposed as Hadvar's length entered, going up slowly.

General Tullius' hands were rubbing Ulfric's ass, rubbing them. Hadvar reached over to the middle of both of them and began playing with both their cocks, while fucking Tullius.

There they all were, Ulfric and Tullius were making out. Tullius' fingers were busy with ass play. Ulfric hands were tied up with rope. Hadvar was fucking Tullius while playing with both of the men's cocks while fingering himself. Tullius forced Ulfric to his knees, and Ulfric began blowing him off.

"Alright, that's good, soldier." Tullius told Hadvar

Hadvar nodded and turned his attention to Ulfric who was sucking Tullius' cock. He kneeled down and pulled down Ulfric's pants, showing his ass. Hadvar got on the floor and began allowing his tongue to slide up and down Ulfric's ass. He slid his tongue inside Ulfric's loose hole, Ulfric moaned loudly. Hadvar placed his entire hot mouth on his loose hole.

He used his saliva to make a circle around Ulfric's hole. Hadvar's hand reached towards Ulfric's ball sack and began rubbing it, all while eating out of his ass. Hadvar smacked Ulfric's ass, leaving a red mark on it.

Hadvar grabbed his cock and stoked it, really for fucking. He placed his dick in Ulfric's ass, and began ramming with no restraint. Ulfric moaned in pleasure. Hadvar spanked Ulfric's ass, leaving another red mark. General Tullius made Ulfric slam down on his dick, making Ulfric deep throat him. Ulfric licked Tullius' slit, making him moan. Ulfric smacked Tullius' cock. Tullius smacked Ulfric's face with his cock, leaving a glob of pre-cum on his cheek.

Tullius raised his cock and placed it in his hand and gave a small hump, his balls bounced. Ulfric got the motion and began sucking his balls. Tullius moaned, he licked his lips and sighed.

Tullius shot a glob of cum on Ulfric's face; the rebel opened his mouth and took the rest of the general's cum. He swallowed it down. Ulfric was reaching his orgasm as he began jacking off; he shot his load on the floor. Tullius put the gag back on and put all his clothes back on, and sent him outside.

Hadvar was getting his armor back on, "Hadvar," Tullius began, "you're a good soldier. Don't think I forgot about you."

Tullius grabbed Hadvar's uncut cock and pulled back the foreskin and began jacking him off. Hadvar moaned as he shot his load on the floor. They both walked out, "Alright," General Tullius got on his horse, "let's get to Helgen."


End file.
